


One Summer Night

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and Zeke can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Mews for her birthday.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta frolijah_fan_54 who made this a much better story.

Zeke slipped softly from the bed and into his cutoffs, forgoing the briefs lying on the pile of rumpled clothing on the floor. He had been awakened by a silly dream that he was already hard pressed to remember. But that, along with the oppressive heat of the late summer night, had been enough to keep him from slipping back into sleep. He padded through the hot bedroom, across the hall and into the bathroom, cursing the broken air conditioner. Business completed, he headed for the kitchen. Maybe a glass of iced tea would cool him enough so he could go back to sleep.

A half hour, a cigarette and a glass of tea later, Zeke headed back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and the sight that met his eyes almost took his breath away. The moonlight from the open window was now falling fully across the bed. Casey lay there naked, his pale, sweat covered skin glistening in the soft light. His long dusky lashes rested gently on his flushed cheeks and his silky hair clung damply around his face. His lithe body was flung wantonly across the bed. “Mine!” thought Zeke with fierce possessiveness, “He’s mine!” The intensity of his reaction shook him and he stood there trembling, watching the slow rise and fall of his lover’s chest. 

As if something in that intense gaze spoke to him, Casey slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to focus, and reached out for Zeke. Not finding him there, he sat up and his gaze darted around the room, finally resting on Zeke still standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” he murmured, relief in his voice. “What are you doing there?” 

Zeke, understanding Casey’s initial panic and trying to control his own emotions, couldn’t manage his usual smartass comeback. He walked across the room and sat down on the bed. “It was too hot to sleep, so I got up for a while.”

Casey sensed that Zeke was in a strange mood, and didn’t touch him. Instead, he tried for a lighter touch and teased, “You appear to be overdressed for someone who is so hot.”

Zeke smiled slightly. The tease had heightened the desire for Casey that had already been building since he had come back to the bedroom. By the time he rose from the bed and slipped out of his cutoffs he was achingly hard. He sat back down on the bed, this time facing Casey.

“Casey,” he said softly as he raised his hand to Casey’s chest. “I want you.” Getting no resistance from his lover, he pushed him slowly back onto the bed. Moving so that he was positioned over Casey, he slipped his hands to either side of his face as he bent to cover Casey’s mouth with his own.

The kiss was fierce and possessive. Zeke slid his hands slowly down Casey’s neck, moving to caress his shoulders, then down his arms and back up again. His lips moved to kiss and nip his way down Casey’s neck to his throat. “Casey,” he moaned, “Casey.”

Drenched in sweat from the heat of the night and the closeness of their bodies, they slid easily against each other. Zeke could feel that Casey’s hardness already matched his own.

“Lube,” Zeke panted.

“No! I’m fine.” Casey panted back, not wanting to break contact from the heat and sweat and Zeke.

But Zeke would never risk hurting Casey, no matter how far things had gone, and he reached to the nightstand for the tube lying there.

Zeke prepared them as quickly as he could. As soon as he was finished, Casey wrapped his legs around Zeke’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Now,” said Casey, “I want you.”

Zeke, knowing his lover, immediately plunged himself into Casey. 

“Zeke!” cried Casey as Zeke filled him, “Yes!”

Zeke, ignited by Casey’s cries began to thrust, harder, deeper, faster. As he responded to Casey’s passion, the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin added to his frenzy.

Casey slid a hand between them and began to pump his cock in rhythm with Zeke’s thrusts. Panting, grunting and finally crying out Zeke’s name, he came, spilling even more hot wetness between them. 

Arms, now trembling from the exertion, held out for two, three more thrusts and then Zeke lost himself in his lover. Still panting, he slowly lowered himself onto Casey’s heaving chest then withdrew and slid down to his side. He reached back and found the edge of the sheet, which he used to wipe up the mess. Turning back to Casey, he wrapped his arms around him in spite of the heat. “You are mine,” Zeke said, nuzzling Casey’s ear gently. “I will never let you go.”

Casey smiled softly and whispered, “Yours.”


End file.
